


Prompt: Sleepy Sex

by GiGi87



Series: Kinktober 2017 Prompts [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Kinktober 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiGi87/pseuds/GiGi87





	Prompt: Sleepy Sex

Alec blinks awake, soft morning light filtering through the curtains. He sighs at the feeling of Magnus at his back. Magnus’ breaths caressing the skin of his neck. Magnus’ arm around his waist. Their legs tangled. 

Magnus’ hips rock against Alec and good morning, there’s what woke him up. Magnus’ morning wood was rubbing against the crease of Alec’s ass and his low back.

Alec hums and pushes back against Magnus. He puts a hand over Magnus’ on his stomach. After a few more lazy rolls of their hips Alec is hard and wanting more. He moves his hand backwards to grasp Magnus’ hip then his ass, pulling him closer.

“Magnus.” Alec says, wanting to wake up his warlock.

“Hmmm?” Magnus answers.

Alec waits a few moments for Magnus to wake up enough to know what’s going on. He can tell when it happens because Magnus’ hips move more purposefully.

“Good morning darling.” Magnus whispers against Alec’s skin. He leans in and up to nip at Alec’s ear lobe, then lowers to pay attention to Alec’s neck.

Alec whines when Magnus hits an especially sensitive spot on his neck, “Morning.”

Magnus smiles against Alec’s skin and teases, “Are you in the mood for something?”

“Want you.” Alec says, breath hitching when Magnus’ length catches the very edge of his rim.

Magnus moves his hand down Alec’s side, hip to his ass. His fingers move to Alec’s rim, still stretched from last night. He massages Alec’s rim, earning a moan from his shadowhunter.

“ _Magnus_ please.” 

“What do you want darling?”

“You. I want you.”

Magnus inserts two fingers in Alec’s hole, testing how stretched he still is. Magnus is quickly able to add three fingers, working them in and out, crooking them just right to tease at Alec’s prostate.

Alec is a moaning mess at Magnus’ mercy. His hand still on Magnus’ hips clenches over and over again. His head tilted back, his neck arched. Magnus watches as Alec’s eyelashes flutter against his flushed cheeks.

Impatient Alec starts thrusting back against the fingers, “I’m ready.”

Magnus withdraws his fingers, Alec’s hips moving to chase after them. Magnus guides himself and pushes forward. Alec moans as he’s breached and Magnus’ head passes the inner muscle.

Magnus presses forward until he’s buried to the hilt. Alec grinds himself against Magnus, whining when Magnus rubs against his prostate. Magnus guides Alec to raise his leg, bent at the knee. 

Magnus starts to move and Alec keens at the new angle. Magnus starts to thrust and Alec moves his hands to fist in the pillow. He arches his back into Magnus.

“There - Mags - right there.” Alec pants.

Magnus hums and latches onto Alec’s neck and shoulder. Alec moves a hand to grasp the back of Magnus’ neck, pulling him closer.

“Alexander.” Magnus whispers into Alec’s skin, “you feel so good.”

Alec whines, “I’m close.”

Magnus’ hand kneads Alec’s thigh where he’s holding Alec’s leg up, “Come on angel.”

Alec moves his hand to grip his cock and starts to pump it firmly.

“That’s it darling.” Magnus breathes against Alec’s ear eliciting a full body shudder. 

Alec’s hand moves faster and squeezes harder and soon after Alec cuts, spilling over his hand and the bed. Magnus thrusts a few times through Alec’s spasming channel and spends himself there inside Alec.

When they come back down from the high and start catching their breath Magnus magics away the mess. He pulls carefully out of Alec.

Alec rolls over and snuggles into Magnus’ side.

“Good morning.” Alec mumbles into Magnus’ chest.

Magnus huffs a laugh, “A very good morning so far.”

Alec chuckles then adjusts himself to lay half on top of Magnus.


End file.
